Bean the Dynamite
Bean the Dynamite is a male, anthropomorphic green duck character in the game Sonic the Fighters. He may be insane as he has an obsession of shiny items to the point that he will stop attacking his enemy and pursue the object. he also utters gibberish constantly, but occasionally these come out sounding either dramatic or actual wise words. However he could also be faking his insanity to make his opponent underestimate him, as shown in his fight with Espio where he tricked him into throwing himself out of the ring Bean likes to throw bombs at his enemies for his amusement and defense. Game Appearances ''Sonic the Fighters'' Bean is the seventh combatant during story mode and is in possession of the green Chaos Emerald and is fought in Dynamite Plant. Bean uses an array of bombs and other explosives to attack as well as rapid peck attacks. Sadly, Bean and Bark made no other appearances (other than their cameo in Generations) in any other Sonic games. ''Virtua Striker 2'' Bean appeared as a member of the MVP Yuki Chan team, a secret team in Virtua Stiker 2, the second installment in Sega's popular arcade soccer series released in 1997. To access said team, at the Team Select screen, press: down-right, start, down, left, start, right, start, right, down-left, start, down, start, start, start. ''Fighters Megamix'' Bean is an unlockable character in Fighters Megamix, a Beat 'em-up released on the Sega Saturn in 1996. His playable stage is not the Dynamite Plant but the Angel Island stage (probably because Grace's own stage, Big Factory, greatly resembles it). ''Shenmue'' He appeared as a collectible toy in Shenmue and Shenmue II. ''Sonic Generations'' After a long hiatus, Bean makes a cameo appearance in City Escape of Sonic Generations. Bean appears on wanted posters dotted throughout the level, alongside Bark the Polarbear. Appearances in Other Media Archie Comics Bean also appears in the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog and its spin-off comic series. He first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog #160 where he attacked Sonic on his birthday. During the fight, Bean jumps out of a window after Fiona Fox's keys, and is later knocked out by Shadow the Hedgehog. Like Bark, he used to be part of a mercenary band led by Nack the Weasel. When a Sol Emerald appeared on Mobius, Bean, Bark and Nack went after the emerald as Team Hooligan, stealing the Emerald and briefly kidnapping Cream during a battle between Team Rose and Team Dark. However, the Team was intercepted by the Babylon Rogues and it's revealed that Bean knows Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross. When the team tries to drop missiles onto the Team in order to kill them, Bean saves his friends by making the missiles explode prematurely. During the ensuing battle with the Rogues and Teams Rose and Dark, Blaze the Cat tricks Bean into defeating himself and Team Hooligan by making him bring out his biggest bomb and igniting it. Trivia *He is one of the three characters (along with Fang the Sniper and Mephiles the Dark) to have a title that does not refer to his species. Dynamite refers to his expertise in explosives. *When Sonic Riders was published in Nintendo Power, many fans and reporters, jokingly, mistook Jet the Hawk for Bean due to their similar appearances. *Bean made one more appearance than Bark the Polarbear in Virtua Striker 2. *Bean was the first playable bird character. *Bean makes a cameo on the cover of Sonic X #34 as a pool floaty Tails has on. It should also be noted that there is a Sonic the Fighters logo on the Bean floaty. *Bean is owned by Sega AM2, one of the few Sega branches that have been absorbed into Sega itself, yet has not appeared in any Sonic game since Sonic Generations. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Teenage Villains Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Inconclusive Category:Mentally Ill Category:Affably Evil Category:Mercenaries